Episode 6145 (24th October 2005)
Plot Danny, Mike and Adam bicker about the factory strike and how to handle it. Ashley bans Claire from going into work and tells her she's not to let Joshua out of her sight all day. Hayley, Janice and Kelly continue to strike. They hound Sally as she arrives for work calling her a scab. Mike advises Danny to give Janice her job back but he refuses. Cilla insists she wants a proper wedding cake. Les promises he'll steal one for her. Claire's incensed when Ronnie tells her that Ashley has resigned her on her behalf from Street Cars. She insists she wants to continue with her job. Ashley and Claire are at loggerheads over her job. Ashley wants her to stay at home and look after Joshua. Cilla sets Kirk his next task which is to capture the girdle of the Queen of the Amazons - in other words, get one of Blanche's corsets off her. Gail apologises to Phil and explains that because of Richard Hillman she hasn't the confidence to start another relationship. Robyn celebrates buying a house in Liverpool. Martin's pleased for her. Rita talks about the forthcoming cruise she's booked. Norris thinks The Kabin needs a make-over to bring it up to date. Mike can no longer keep it a secret and tells Danny that he is actually his son and not his nephew. Cast Regular cast *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Penny King - Pauline Fleming *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Ronnie Clayton - Emma Stansfield *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Les Battersby - Bruce Jones *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Cilla Brown - Wendi Peters *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Phil Nail - Clive Russell *Janice Battersby - Vicky Entwistle *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Martin Platt - Sean Wilson *Joshua Peacock - Benjamin Beresford (Uncredited) Guest cast *Yana Lumb - Jayne Tunnicliffe *Robyn - Clare Calbraith Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen Notes *Kevin Webster (Michael Le Vell) is credited but doesn't appear. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Tensions rise at Underworld as the strike continues. Mike tells Danny to resolve the situation by talking to Janice, but he refuses - leading to a revelation; Claire vows not to let problems stop her doing her job, prompting a decision from Ronnie; Cilla sets her sights on Diggory's delicious display; and Martin finds out Robyn plans to leave. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,640,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2005 episodes